Fallen Angel
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Dans un groupe où tout semble aller bien, quelque chose vient troubler cette apparente tranquillité. Et seul Théo le verra...


_Coucou les loulous, je suis productive ces temps-ci non ?_

 _Deuxième histoire de la journée._

 _Alors je tiens à remercier Haku' pour la bêta lecture parfaite qu'elle m'a fait._

 _Donc comme d'habitude aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni la musique._

 _Alors Koschei j'espère que cela te plaira, cette songfic est en partie pour toi._

 _La chanson ? Fallen Angel de Three Days Grace._

 _N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir !_

 _Sooo, enjoy !_

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Late at night I can hear the crying  
I hear it all trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying  
** _(T_ _ard dans la nuit, je peux entendre des pleurs  
Je les entends alors que j'essais de m'endormir  
Quand tout l'amour qui t'entoure est en train de mourir) _

Théo venait de se coucher, épuisé par son tour de garde sans aucun danger.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée se dirigeant vers les Dents du Ciel.

Il ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil, quand un son étouffé mais pourtant distinct lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Quelqu'un pleurait, il en était sûr.

Mais la seule personne debout à cette heure était Bob, qui venait de prendre son tour de garde.

Inquiet, le paladin se redressa en silence et observa son ami.

Il avait la tête entre les mains, les doigts crispés, comme s'il avait mal...

 **How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save...  
** _ **(**_ _Comment restes tu si fort ?  
Comment as tu caché tout ça si longtemps ?  
Comment puis je enlever la douleur ?  
Comment puis je sauver... )_

Théo s'apitoya, sans bouger.

Bob ne montrait jamais rien, il était toujours souriant.

Il était celui qui faisait rire et détendait tout le monde.

Il n'aurait pu se douter que le pyromage pouvait souffrir et tout aussi bien dissimuler aux yeux de ses camarades.

Il se leva, toujours dans un silence respectueux, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du mage.

Bob sursauta et releva la tête, les joues baignées de larmes.

Le paladin put alors ressentir toutes ses émotions dans le regard noyé de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde

 **A fallen angel in the dark  
Never thought you for so far  
Fallen angel close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel  
** _(_ _Un anche déchu dans les ténèbres  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu serais tombé si bas  
Ange déchu, ferme tes yeux  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir  
Ange déchu) _

Bob était son protecteur, celui qui l'avait sauvé de la Mort alors que le poison coulait dans ses veines, et bien d'autres fois.

Pourtant, lui, on ne s'inquiétait jamais de savoir comment il allait, vu qu'il était toujours en train de remonter le moral du groupe...

Théo eut envie de serrer cet homme fragile dans ses bras, son ange déchu, de le ramener dans leur monde.

Il n'allait pas l'abandonner, jamais.

Il serra Bob contre lui et le pyromage ferma les yeux, sanglotant.

 **You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be OK  
Still I have so many questions  
** _(_ _Tu fais tout cela pour ma propre protection  
Tu me fais me sentir comme si j'allais aller mieux  
Mais j'ai encore tellement de questions)_

Il ne disait rien pour le protéger, Théo le comprenait très bien.

Malgré sa fragilité physique, le pyromage était le plus fort du groupe : le créateur de bonne humeur, de débats enflammés, le moteur de l'équipe.

Sans lui, la vie du paladin serait bien vide.

Terriblement calme et sans intérêt...

Il était le centre de son monde.

 **How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save...  
** _(Comment restes tu si fort ?  
Comment as tu caché tout ça si longtemps ?  
Comment puis-je enlever la douleur ?  
Comment puis je sauver... )_

Comment Bob arrivait-il à tout endurer sans rien dire ?

La douleur se lisait pourtant clairement sur son visage à cet instant.

Théo comprit que chaque soir, quand son tour de garde venait, le pyromage laissait échapper sa souffrance en silence, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, ses chers compagnons.

La douleur dans les yeux, le paladin carressa les cheuveux bruns de son ami, silencieux.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir soigner cette douleur qui le consumait peu à peu.

 **A fallen angel in the dark  
Never thought you for so far  
Fallen angel close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
** _(Un anche déchu dans les ténèbres  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu serais tombé si bas  
Ange déchu fermes tes yeux  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir_

 _Ange déchu juste laisse toi aller  
Tu n'as pas à être seul  
Ange déchu fermes tes yeux  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir )_

Bob se perdait dans la noirceur de son âme, la rougeur de sa peau le démontrait parfaitement.

Son démon se nourissait de sa douleur, de sa peine, de ses regrets.

Et il gagnait en puissance.

Balthazar s'éloignait un peu plus de la réalité, abandonnant ses compagnons pour la brume noire de son cœur.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent un instant, laissant apparaître des iris dorés, mais Théo ne bougea pas, serrant toujours plus fort le pauvre homme contre lui.

Il ne le laisserait pas se perdre.

Il serait là pour celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

 **I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I couldn't save a fallen angel  
** _(J'étais à tes cotés  
Quand tu es allé en enfer et en es revenu  
J'étais à tes cotés  
Quand tu es allé en enfer et en es revenu  
Et je, je ne peux pas sauver un ange déchu) _

Bob commença à s'agiter, sa peau se couvrit d'écailles brûlantes qui roussirent les poils du paladin qui ne lâcha pourtant pas prise : il allait l'accompagner dans cet enfer, il ne le laisserait pas tomber plus profond. Il serait son ancre et sa torche.

Et il le ramènerait du bon côté du voile.

Mais son ami se débattit avec une force renouvelée, enfonçant ses doigts acérés dans le torse de Théo.

L'homme de foi n'émit aucun son, se contentant de serrer encore et toujours son ange contre lui.

 **A fallen angel in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight**

 _(_ _Un anche déchu dans les ténèbres  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu serais tombé si bas  
Ange déchu ferme tes yeux  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir  
Ange déchu juste laisse toi aller  
Tu n'as pas à être seul  
Ange déchu fermes tes yeux  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir)  
_

Alors que les doigts de Bob s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, Théo mordit l'épaule de son compagnon.

Il fallait le ramener.

A tout prix.

Alors lorsque le démon hurlait et se débattait, il ne lâchait pas prise, mordant jusqu'au sang.

Les pupilles dilatées, l'autre fouilla dans sa chair pour trouver un endroit sensible qui le ferait relâcher son étau.

Le paladin plissa les yeux quand la douleur devint atroce, enflammant chaque parcelle de son cerveau, lui disant de le libérer.

Mais quand il regarda le démon dans les yeux, il vit qu'il flanchait, qu'il perdait prise sur son ami.

Et finalement il disparut.

Laissant un Bob en larmes et un paladin mourrant.

_Théo... Oh non Théo je suis désolé... Je t'en prie reste avec moi...

Le pyromage, un flot de larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles, se pencha vers l'homme de foi et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui transmettre.

Ses cheveux chatouillèrent le front de Théo.

 **Fallen angel** _  
(Ange déchu)_

Et le paladin s'éteignit, apaisé, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pour l'éternité.


End file.
